


I've Never Been Home

by thiefofIight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Multi, References to Drugs, Substance Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofIight/pseuds/thiefofIight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you don’t think you’ve ever really been home. You’re not even sure what home is supposed to be like. You’ve only known this foster family, and you’re not sure they really like you.<br/>Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you’re pretty sure that what you call home isn’t exactly the place where you belong.<br/>What will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be the longest fic I’ll ever write because of how many ideas Shiza (the girl who is behind the ideas for most of the fics I write, and also a really good friend of mine) had for it. And it’s probably the best AU she’s ever come up with. I can’t write much about it without spoiling the story, though. If you decide to read, thank you. I hope you won’t be disappointed because the idea for this fic is just amazing.

What you really need to know about Karkat Vantas, before we get into the detail of his story, is the fact that he has never known his biological parents, and that everyone has given up on trying to find out who they were when he turned two years old. Maybe these facts will make his story a little bit sadder than other’s. Maybe this will all make him special. And this is what we are going to find out now.

At the age of two, Karkat was just another orphan in an orphanage. He wasn’t different from all the other kids who lived there with him. He wasn’t happier or anything. He was just like them, for he didn’t know that ‘normal’ kids lived with their parents. But since Karkat had reached the age of going to school, he was sent to a foster family, and the same thing happened to most of the kids who were his age. And Karkat was fine with it. After all, he didn’t know anything better than what he had, since his life had always been this way. But of course, his life changed when he arrived in this family.

The couple who had gotten custody of Karkat wasn’t able to have children for biological reasons, and had therefore decided to adopt an orphan. Karkat was the first child they had ever taken care of, and you would think that couples who wouldn’t biologically have children would be really loving and caring parents, but you would be wrong. They weren’t the best there was for Karkat, but the child didn’t know any better, and believed them when they told him they did it because they loved him and because it was good for him and what parents always did to their children. But despite the fact that he was a naïve kid, Karkat didn’t understand why it hurt so much, or why it left red marks across his chest, or why he couldn’t tell anyone about what they did. But he didn’t question his parents anyway, or at least not for a really long while.

The problem with Karkat’s foster parents was the fact that they were mad at him for being alive when his parents hadn’t even really wanted him. They blamed him for the fact that they couldn’t have children no matter how badly they wanted to, and that kids like him could live without their parents even wanting them. This was a stupid reaction, especially since it wasn’t Karkat’s fault if they hadn’t been able to have children. But there was nothing Karkat could do about it mostly because he was too young, but also because he didn’t realize how wrong what happened to him was.

And so, the couple was ruining Karkat’s life by indirectly preventing him from making friends at school since they kept reminding him that what happened at home was a secret and that no one could know, that he wasn’t meant to trust anyone but them, because really, they feared that Karkat might end up telling someone without really meaning to (he was a kid, after all) and that an adult would overhear this and call child services on them, and they definitely didn’t want that to happen. And yet, school was still Karkat’s only escape. He felt better when he was there, even though he didn’t talk to anyone. At least, he was left alone. Besides, Karkat kind of liked learning.

Karkat’s daily routine was pretty simple: his foster mother woke him up and helped him get ready before dropping him at school. Then, he spent the whole day there and remained silent, but feeling at peace for some reason he couldn’t quite explain. His foster mother then brought him back home and that was when what Karkat didn’t understand started. They usually began calling him names, and Karkat would start crying because he had done nothing wrong and hated being called such things. And when they would get sick of him crying, they would get physical and make him cry harder. It usually went on until dinner time, and when they would all be gathered at the dinner table, his foster parents would apologize to him and tell him they loved him. Afterwards, Karkat went to bed and silently cried himself to sleep. As he grew older, he began to understand that this was wrong, that this wasn’t how parents were supposed to raise their kids, but there was still nothing he could do about what was going on. Thus, Karkat kept handling it by crying himself to sleep and escaping what hurt him when he was at home by spending as much time as possible at school.

But then one day, something changed in Karkat’s life. Well, he didn’t think that the new kid in his school would change a lot of things in his life but it helped, for teachers made them work together whenever group work had to be done, since Karkat didn’t have any friends and the new kids didn’t know anyone else. And somehow, the two boys started opening up to each other. It did take time, though. They both had a hard time trusting other people because of their past, but that was the thing that had brought closer. They had similar past. Indeed, Sollux Captor, didn’t know who his biological parents were either, and he had lived in an abusive foster family until he turned eleven and was adopted by a loving single mother who gave him everything he could wish for, but mostly all the love he needed. And so, Sollux became the first person Karkat dared to talk to. However, he made him promise that he wouldn’t tell anyone, not even his mother, because he was scared of what his foster parents’ reaction would be if they found out that he had told someone about the abuse. And Sollux promised that he wouldn’t tell anyone, even if he wanted to do something for his friend, to get him out of this because he had been there and knew how it felt.

And that was when Karkat Vantas’ story really started: when Sollux Captor promised him to always be his friend and to help him go through what was happening to him at home, and when he promised Sollux that he would try to stay strong and that they would make it together.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard for Karkat to keep his promise. It wasn’t that he wanted to let Sollux down, or to never seem him again, it was just becoming so hard to handle it all. He was growing up and truly realized how wrong what was happening to him at home was. He wanted to leave this house forever, to never see the people who were supposed to take care of him and give him a loving home and family again. But he also wanted to keep going to school to see Sollux, because he cared about him and knew the other guy needed him at times.

But one night, Karkat felt like he would die if he stayed in that house for one more day.

It had been a normal day at school. He had spent most of his day sitting next to Sollux, except during the classes in which their teachers had assigned them seats. He had hated math class as much as usual while Sollux had been complaining about how easy it was. It was his routine, really. And it almost made him feel like he was living a normal life for a thirteen-year-old boy. But he was always brought back to reality when he got home.

On that night, his foster mother yelled his name as soon as opened the front door and took off his coat. He knew it would be better for him if he didn’t make her wait, so he rushed to the kitchen, no matter how much he didn’t want to hear whatever she had to say to him because he knew it would ruin his day. But Karkat was wrong about something: the woman didn’t even bother saying anything to him before hitting him. The young boy bit his lip and let her do what she wanted to do to him without saying anything, hoping that she would stop soon if he acted this way. It always made her angrier when he cried or asked what he had done to deserve it, so he had learnt to keep quiet during the past year. He was used to the pain, after all. But that didn’t make him physically stronger, though. It actually didn’t take much to make him fall onto the floor because of how skinny and short he was for a boy of his age. But when he was lying on the floor and she was still kicking him in the ribs, Karkat started whimpering and asking her to stop. He didn’t understand what was happening. She usually stopped once she had managed to make him lose balance, as long as he hadn’t made as sound. She didn’t usually hit him that hard. Karkat squeezed his eyes shut and felt tears roll down his cheeks. This wasn’t hood for him at all, but he couldn’t help it. It hurt. It hurt so badly and he simply wanted her to stop what she was doing. He hadn’t done anything wrong. It wasn’t his fault if he had been abandoned when he was still a baby. It wasn’t his fault if she couldn’t have children naturally. It wasn’t his fault if he was alive, and it wasn’t his fault if things were the way they were. But she didn’t stop despite his complaints. She didn’t stop when he told her she would end up killing him. She only hit him harder. And Karkat truly felt like he would die there. But he hadn’t even gone through the worst part of that night, which only started when his foster father came home from work. The man walked inside the kitchen, probably because of how noisy it was there. And as soon as he saw Karkat, he grabbed him by the throat, leaving him gasping for hair. He held him against a wall and told him about how much of a failure he was, about how he made his life worse than it already was. And Karkat couldn’t even listen to what he was saying. All he wanted was air. He wanted to breathe. He didn’t want to die like this. He deserved better. He didn’t deserve any of this.

He eventually let go of Karkat and walked out of the kitchen with his wife, leaving him alone. Karkat began coughing, sucking in as much air as possible. It took a long while for his breathing to get back to normal, but he still felt too weak to even stand up. He just sat there, blinking tears away. His whole body was in pain, and he was sure he had bruises all over it. He didn’t even try to think of what could have made them this angry today. He didn’t really care. He simply wanted to find the strength to get out of this house and die somewhere else. He knew he probably wouldn’t survive if he decided to run away, for he had nowhere else to go, but it didn’t matter at that point. Dying would be better than what he had, and he knew this.

When Karkat managed to get back on his feet, he painfully walked towards his bedroom to grab something that Sollux had given to him when they were still in primary school. It was a bee-shaped necklace - Sollux used to love bees but had grown to hate them for some reason Karkat never really understood - and Sollux had told Karkat to always wear it when he needed to stay strong because of what happened to him at home. And even if he knew he was about to leave, Karkat knew he would need it to stay strong when he would be alone outside. He knew he would need to be reminded of Sollux so as to not just let himself die, no matter how much he wanted to do so.

And so, Karkat found himself wandering around his town with nowhere to go; He didn’t even run or anything. He just walked slowly because of the pain and wondered what would happen to him. He suddenly regretted not telling Sollux about what he was going to do. He felt like he had let him down, like he should have apologized to him, but he had been so scared. He had been so scared that he would be hurt this way again. And at the same time, he was angry. He was angry at whoever had the power to make his life like this. He was angry at the world for not noticing what was happening to him. He was angry at himself for leaving Sollux alone and for not knowing where to go now.

He felt like he had been walking for hours when he eventually walked inside a park and sat down on a bench, looking around. It was dark and cold outside, and there was no one around who could care about him. Karkat began shivering because of how cold it was and started crying again. What had he done to deserve this? Why wouldn’t he be from a wealthy family and get everything he wanted like some other kids who went to school with him? Why did it have to be him? It was fucked up. He was fucked up.

After cursing himself for long minutes, Karkat’s vision became blurry, and the young boy passed out, alone and cold on that old wooden bench.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if Dirk and Jake are out of character, I just need them to be that way. But anyway, I hope you guys will like this chapter.

It had been a few months since Jade English, Dirk and Jake English’s daughter, had started asking for a brother when Jake received a call from a foundation that took care of teenagers who were found on the streets. Dirk and Jake had been thinking of adopting another child, since Jade wanted a sibling and things had been going perfectly fine with her, but they didn’t want to adopt a baby this time. No, they had thought of trying to give a second chance to one of those teenagers who ran away because they didn’t feel like they belonged in their families. They wanted to give love to someone who had probably never known what that was. It had mostly been Jake’s idea, but Dirk had agreed with him. So, the two men had started searching for ways to adopt a teenager and eventually found out about that foundation, and it all was finally happening. Jake couldn’t stop smiling when he hung up, and he couldn’t wait to tell Jade and Dirk about the good news.

When Karkat opened his eyes, he was lying on a bed and surrounded by adults he had never seen before, and he wanted to scream and to tell them to let him die. But when he opened his mouth to say something, the boy simply felt too weak to say anything, so he simply remained silent and wondered how he ended up here. He remembered running away from home – well, home wasn’t exactly what he called that place, but still – and ending up on that bench and how cold he felt when he sat on it, but that was it. He had no memory of anyone finding him and bringing him here, and he was pretty sure it would have been impossible for anyone to get him here without waking him up if he had fallen asleep on the bench. After a few more minutes of thinking about this, Karkat figured that it didn’t really matter what had happened to him after he left. The most important thing was that he was nowhere near his foster parents now. But still, he knew that if he was in some sort of place where they took care of lost teenagers whatsoever, it wouldn’t take much time for them to find him and to bring him back home, and he hated that thought. So, when they noticed that he had woken up and started asking him questions, Karkat refused to answer any of them so that no one would ever find out who he was. But that only lasted for about a week, during which Karkat refused to eat, drink, or speak to anyone, for he simply didn’t care about living anymore. He also cried himself to sleep when he felt the necklace Sollux gave him against his skin. He wanted to see him again, to apologize for being too weak and letting him down the way he had. But there was no way it would happen, and maybe it was for the best.

But at some point, Karkat had to talk. The woman who had been checking on him since he had arrived in that weird place made him follow her in another room. He was slightly scared of what would happen once he would get there, but he knew that if his foster parents had found him and were the reason why he was finally leaving the room he hadn’t left in about a week, there would be no way for him to run away from them again as long as he was here. So Karkat simply followed the woman silently, hoping they wouldn’t be there. But what Karkat saw when she opened the door definitely wasn’t what he had imagined. There was a little girl, who looked about eight or seven, and two men who were looking at her. One of them was relatively short, with dark hair and glasses and dark green eyes, and was looking at the girl fondly. The other one had blond, pretty messy hair, and was wearing pointy shades that looked like they came from some anime – Karkat thought they made him look stupid. But what really blew Karkat’s mind what the fact that they looked like the most loving family he had ever seen, like those families he saw when he went to school. And Karkat felt even more astonished when the woman told him to sit on one of the armchairs that as in the room because those people had come here to talk to him and closed the door behind her as she left them. He simply had no idea what was going on, but he still had a feeling that this would all be positive for him, that maybe he would get a fresh new start thanks to those people.

“Hi! I’m Jade,” the girl said, walking towards the chair where Karkat was sitting and snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I’m Karkat,” he replied after hesitating and swallowing hard, his voice extremely raspy because of the fact that he hadn’t said a word in a week.

“That’s a funny name! It’s like a cat that’s shaped like a car.”

Karkat laughed quietly and gave her a weak smile. He didn’t know why he was willing to laugh or smile with her, or why he felt like he could trust her, but he wasn’t as wary of her as he was of adults. After all, he had somewhat been in her shoes in the past, even though he quickly had to give up on all the happiness he felt when he was too young to understand what was happening to him.

“Karkat?”

The young boy turned towards the man who had just said his name and looked at him, unsure as to what he was supposed to do or say. He still had a feeling that this all was good news for him, and that he shouldn’t fuck this up if he wanted his life to get better.

“I’m Jake,” the man continued, giving Karkat a warm smile and adjusting is thin-rimmed glasses. “And this is Dirk, my husband. Do you know why we’re here?”

Karkat shook his head, waiting for Jake to tell him more about all of this.

“It’s because you’re going to be my big brother,” Jade said enthusiastically, her wide smile showing her white and bucked teeth. “That’s right, daddy, isn’t it? He’s going to come home with us?”

Karkat stared at Jake, blinking in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? Why would they even take him? He legally was supposed to be with his foster family, and there was no way they would have allowed anyone else to take care of him.

“Don’t tell me they didn’t explain anything to you,” Dirk said in a low voice, with a thick Texan accent.

“It doesn’t matter whether they did or not. As Jade said, we are here because we’d like to adopt a second child. Of course, you don’t have to come with us. You can stay here if you’d like to, they would still be willing to take care of you, but-”

Karkat stopped paying attention to what Jake was saying at that point. He had already heard enough. They wanted to adopt him, and he could tell from the way they acted with Jade that they wouldn’t hurt him, that they would probably love him as much as they loved her, that they would do anything to make him happy. And things seemed to be looking up at that moment. And naturally, Karkat told them that he really wanted to be part of their family.


	4. Chapter 4

During the next few years, Karkat’s life got much better than he would have ever imagined. Dirk and Jake did love him the way they loved Jade, and it made him feel better. Of course, that didn’t take away all the trusting issues he had because of what had happened to him when he still had abusive foster parents, but it helped him learn that some people could be trusted, that not everyone would hurt him. And that was something great for him. Besides, they had made him see a therapist so that he would learn how to deal with his anger issues, and that was working quite well, too.

But the thing that had helped Karkat the most was the fact that he and Sollux had been reunited when they started high school. He had given up on ever seeing his friend again, but it had eventually happened, and that gave Karkat more hope. It made him believe that good things always ended up happening, if you waited long enough. But there was something else about his relationship with Sollux that made Karkat believe in a better and brighter: they had promised each other that they would move away from the town that held so many bad memories for them to go to college together.

And today they were seniors, and it was graduation day, and Karkat believed that things were finally okay. He also couldn’t wait to see Sollux after they both would have had lunch with their respective families. They had planned to spend the night out together, and Karkat thought that it would be the best opportunity to tell him that he liked him. Because he did, even if he often acted like he was nothing more than his best friend. There were just some things about Sollux that made Karkat’s stomach sink in ways he couldn’t explain. And since they were so close to realizing all their dreams, Karkat figured that it wouldn’t be too bad an idea to make this day even better. He wasn’t really afraid of Sollux’s rejection. After all, Dirk had teased him several times about how their friendly hugs just lasted too long, or how they sounded like an old couple whenever they argued about the rom-coms Karkat loved so much, and that probably meant something. There was a huge chance that Sollux felt the same. And anyway, nothing could ruin Karkat’s day. Or at least, that was what he thought as he rushed out of his house to join his best friend.

However, there were things that Karkat didn’t know about Sollux, for the other young man had been hiding them from him, thinking that he had it a lost worse than him and that he shouldn’t complain about his life. But Sollux was depressed, despite what he always told himself, and even though he should have felt the way Karkat did on that day, he did not. He simply couldn’t see why life would get better since they had graduated from high school. Yes, they were planning on moving away from their hometown but what would it change? They would never forget what happened to them. It all was a part of who they were, really, and Sollux thought that nothing would help them truly get over those things. He would still have nightmares and would still wake up from them in tears. Karkat would still freak out about people giving him attention or getting close to him. Moving away couldn’t change those things. Nothing really could, and Sollux had had enough of it today. He knew there was only one way to end all the suffering, and he would do it today.

Karkat’s whole world just crumbled when he found his best friend in his bedroom. He had already gotten slightly worried when the other guy wouldn’t open the front door when he had spent more than ten minutes knocking on it, but had tried to reassure himself by thinking that Sollux probably still was in the shower or busy getting ready, since he always did everything at the last minute. But when he eventually saw him there, all the hope he had just faded away in a second.

“Sollux no. Oh god, no, you didn’t do that, right? That can’t be real. God, Sollux, talk to me, please, please, please, please,” Karkat sobbed, looking at the skinny boy.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He couldn’t believe the person he trusted the most in the world had decided to give up on him on what was supposed to be the best day of their lives. He couldn’t believe Sollux had chosen to hang himself over living all the great things they had spent hours talking about. He couldn’t believe things had turned this way.

“I’m sorry, kk,” Sollux wheezed, not even struggling to breathe because he genuinely didn’t want to anymore. “I’m sorry.”

And that was it. Sollux didn’t say a word after that, and Karkat just stood there, warm tears rolling down his cheeks. Why couldn’t he ever get what he wanted? Why did things like that always happen to him? What had he done to deserve all the things that had happened to him so far? Karkat then ran out of his friend’s house and headed back home, still crying. He only had himself to blame for this. If only he had gotten there a few minutes earlier, he would have been able to stop him; or so he thought.

When Karkat got home, he was greeted by Jade who asked him why he was already back and if he had fun. He didn’t know how long he had been gone for. He had gotten lost on his way back home and the only thing he could think of was Sollux. He had seen his best friend die. He had told him he was sorry. Karkat couldn’t deal with any of this. It all was too much. They should’ve been happy. He had been happy until now. He didn’t understand why any of this was happening, and he didn’t understand how Jade could think he might have had fun while he was gone. So, he pushed her away and yelled at her to leave him the fuck alone before running inside his bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him. He didn’t want to deal with anyone or anything anymore. He sat down on the edge of his bed and felt the cold bee-shaped pendant against his skin. How the hell could he do that to him? They had promised each other that they would never give up. He couldn’t have done that. Why had he done that? Karkat didn’t know. He simply didn’t know anything anymore.

Karkat was snapped out of his thoughts a few hours later by soft knocks on his door.

“Karkat? Can I come in? Sollux’s mom just called and I need to talk to you,” Jake said, standing in front of his son’s bedroom door.

“I don’t fucking need to hear any fucking thing about him,” Karkat yelled back, holding back tears.

“I think you really need to hear that, though.” Jake paused, walked inside Karkat’s room and sat next to him. “Listen, I understand that you two may have had a fight earlier, but this-”

“We didn’t fucking fight. Sollux and I would never fight. You know nothing. Just shut the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone. He fucking left me, and you should do the same.”

“Did he reject you? Is that why you’re so upset?”

“He didn’t reject me. He fucking left me, what’s so hard to understand? He left me behind when it could have gotten better for both of us. We were gonna leave this shitty town and finally be happy. But, fuck, no, we won’t get to do it now. We never fucking got the nice things we wanted anyway. Why would it suddenly change?”

“I’m sorry, Karkat. I’m sorry this happened to you,” Jake whispered, finally understanding that his son already knew his best friend had committed suicide even though he wasn’t exactly sure how he had found out.

The man slowly moved closer to Karkat to pull him into a hug, but he was pushed away as Karkat told him to fucking leave his room and leave him alone now. And all of this reminded Jake of what Karkat was like five years ago, when they had just adopted him. And this hurt him somehow, because he had believed that things would finally be okay for him, too. He sighed and stood up, walking out of the room.

“You know your dad and I are here if you want to talk about it, okay?” He said gently before shutting the door behind him and leaving Karkat alone to think about all the things that had fucked him up so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me like a month to update this and it's really bad I'm sorry this fic just deserves to be written in a better way but I suck oh my god why

In spite of all the bad things that had happened to him until now, Karkat would have never believed that he would one day be called ‘the person who had possibly murdered Sollux Captor’. That was something that a lot of people had trouble believing in, except for the police. They seemed to know everything about what Karkat’s relationship with Sollux was like better than all the people who had been around them for all these years. And for Karkat, it made everything worse. It already hurt enough to lose his best friend and crush this way. He didn’t need complete strangers who were assholes towards him to start thinking he could have done this to Sollux. He would have never even thought of it. Sollux had been the only person who had kept him sane for all these years, and he didn’t understand why anyone would end up thinking that he had killed him after all the things they had been through together.

And all those things truly worried Dirk and Jake, although one of them showed it much more than the other. It felt like it had all gone back to square one, when they had just adopted Karkat and he was still too scared and shy to trust tem and open up to them. He barely ate or smiled these days. He just constantly looked impassive, as though nothing was happening and nothing was hurting him or making him happy. He didn’t look upset, nor did he look happy. He simply looked like he was just there, and that scared Jake. He missed the fact that his son used to be able to crack a soft smile whenever he was with his young sister, or the fact that he would make completely lame jokes at the dinner table when he was in a particularly good mood. He missed the way Karkat looked so alive in the past few months. He wasn’t mad at Sollux for taking this away from his son, but he still wished he could have done something so that this wouldn’t have had to happen. But it was too late, and Karkat sometimes looked as dead as Sollux was, and the sight made Jake sick, because he knew he couldn’t do anything to help him. Nothing would bring Sollux back, after all.

For a while, both Jake and Dirk had thought that when the charges against Karkat would be dropped, things would get slightly better for their son, but they had been wrong. Of course, the young man felt relieved and happy that people finally believed him when he said he loved Sollux way too much to do anything of the sort to him, but it still hurt. It still hurt because that did not mean Sollux was alive. He was still dead. He had still taken his own life, and some part of Karkat’s with him, and he knew these were things he would never get back. Everything that Sollux had taken away with him was gone forever, and this felt even worse than all the things Karkat had gone through as a child. Being physically abused did hurt, but there was something about mental pain that made it worse: no matter what you did, it never faded away. Karkat could never forget that Sollux was gone forever. He couldn’t ignore the new emptiness in his chest. At least physical pain faded away after some time. It only left bruises that would leave his skin with time as well. But this was different. This felt like it would last forever. This felt like it would be the last thing on Karkat’s mind when he would die. And he hated every single part of this feeling, because for some reason, he knew that Sollux would have wanted him to be happy without him. He knew that Sollux wouldn’t have wanted him to just sit there and stare into space, thinking about how he could end his life as well. But he couldn’t change the way he felt. He couldn’t do what he knew Sollux wanted him to.

To get some relief from all this sadness and pressure Karkat had put on himself since Sollux’s death, the young man started going on walks at night. The city was quite calm, but he knew there were still things happening. He knew he walked by a few people who were up to illegal things, but he didn’t mind. Sometimes he ended up wishing that he would come across someone who would decide to kill him. At least that would definitely put an end to all his troubles.

But on one night, the moon was bright in the sky, and Karkat was sitting in his car, looking up at it as he took a sip of a cheap beer he had just bought. He didn’t really want to get drunk, and he wasn’t really sure how he had ended up wanting to try it, but despite the horrible taste, he felt like the alcohol was somehow warming his heart up, as though Sollux was still there with him. It was the first time he had ever drunk anything, but there were already empty cans lying on the car’s floor, from what he had drunk since he had snuck out of the house. He sighed loudly and blinked fast, knowing he would end up crying. He wasn’t used to the feeling of alcohol in his system, and despite the warmth it was bringing him, he still could tell that he was going to be one of those sad drunks. But that did not stop him. He stilled emptied this can and let the tears roll down his cheeks. He missed Sollux, and no matter how warm drinking had made him feel, this was nothing compared to the feeling of safety and happiness he had always experienced when Sollux was around. The could have had such a wonderful life together, and Karkat still couldn’t believe Sollux had suddenly decided to take it all away as if all their hopes and dreams had all been fake.

“Why didn’t you even leave me a note? Was it too fucking hard for you to get a pen and tell me what was wrong? Was it too hard to talk to me back when you were still here?” Karkat sobbed, staring at the moon and hoping that somehow Sollux could hear him. “Why’d you have to leave me, Sollux? It was going to get better. We were going to move out of town and start something new, where no one would know what had happened to us and wouldn’t judge us. I was gonna ask you to be my boyfriend, you fucking idiot. How could you take this all away from us? What have I done wrong that made you want to do this to yourself?”

The teenager paused for a while, his voice cracking. He felt out of breath, as if he was going to die. And he wanted to. He wanted to die right here, the same way he had wanted to die on that bench back when he was younger. He took a deep breath and sniffled, trying to calm himself down. The bee-shaped necklace that Sollux had given to him started feeling way too heavy against his chest, and he wanted to take it off. But he couldn’t bring himself to. Sollux was there through that thing. It felt heavier than usual because Sollux was hearing him. Or was it this way? Karkat didn’t know anymore at that point. He probably was imagining all of this. But it made him feel slightly better to act like he was there. This took some bits and pieces of pain away.

“You know what? You’re fucking right. I’m gonna go away to college the way we planned to. I’m gonna do all these stupid things we said we would do just for you, Sollux. You’ll see. You won’t be missing out because you killed yourself, I’m taking you with me. We’re gonna make sure every single fucking things you wanted to do is going to happen.”

That was how Karkat Vantas’ story really started and changed. This decision would change is life in the best and worst way. And although he did not know it yet, he definitely would never regret saying those words. He was going to change his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know this is kinda half assed but I honestly wasn’t really all that ~inspired~ to write Terezi’s back story but I still felt like this had to be done tbh. Thanks a lot for reading this and bearing with me while I'm writing because I'm taking ages to update and all.

What you really need to know about Terezi Pyrope, before we get into the detail of her story, is the fact that even though she’s always been raised by her biological parents, she never felt like she belonged in her family for many reasons we will find out as we learn more about what her life is like.

There was nothing that Terezi couldn’t have, for her parents had always been one of the wealthiest families in her country. But still, that didn’t make the young girl happy. She simply felt like she was out of place whenever she had to have dinner with her parents’ colleagues and whatnot. It had always been like this. Terezi had never wanted to settle down like her parents had. It wasn’t that she disliked law and justice. On the contrary, she actually did find some kind of interest in those things. She simply hated being so privileged. She actually sometimes felt like she didn’t deserve it. That was the first reason why the world she lived in felt so foreign to her. This wasn’t who she was. Terezi didn’t want to throw in everyone’s faces that she had a lot of money as long as she hadn’t done anything to deserve it.

But that wasn’t the only reason why she pretty much hated everything about the Pyrope family. She also suffered from the fact that her parents always compared her to her older sister, Latula. Her parents weren’t even the only one who compared her to the older Pyrope. Everyone who knew the two sisters always seemed to find some way to tell Terezi that she would never be like Latula and that she actually was better than her. And that hurt Terezi. Of course, she knew she was different from her sister, but she didn’t think that either of them was better than the other. The only thing that made Latula better according to most people was the fact that she was acting the way her parents wanted her to, unlike Terezi. But still, having almost everyone tell her that she wasn’t good enough for a Pyrope still hurt Terezi, somehow. Besides, she actually did feel like she wasn’t as great as her sister when she looked in a mirror. She didn’t have the same long black, perfect hair as her sister. She didn’t have her perfect figure, whatsoever. She already could see that she didn’t look as good as Latula. She didn’t need people to remind her that she wasn’t as smart or sweet as her on top of that.

These were the reasons why Terezi tried to make friends in high school and spent most of her free time out of her house as soon as she became old enough to go out on her own. She couldn’t stand her relatives anymore. What people would call her home didn’t feel like home at all to her. But the friends she made didn’t make her parents think higher of her. It actually had the opposite effect. After all, Vriska Serket and her friends weren’t known for their good deeds. But Terezi felt better when she was around them, and especially when she ended up alone with Vriska, for the other girl didn’t seem to care about how wealthy she was or about how she was meant to behave because of her social background. No, even if Vriska could be sort of harsh towards people at times, she cared and she made Terezi feel okay. Sometimes, Terezi actually wondered if she didn’t have some kind of crush on Vriska, because of how amazing it felt when they were together. But she always ended up ignoring it because she knew that wasn’t what the other girl was about or at least that she would never show any kind of feelings towards anyone. That was how Vriska was: she didn’t let her feelings show so that people would fear her and think she was strong, and it worked.

However, there was one thing that ruined Vriska’s life, and made Terezi want to leave her country even more than she did before.

When the two girls were seventeen, Vriska started seeing some guy named Eridan. Terezi never really thought much of the guy. To her, he was just some random rich hipster douche bag, – the crush she had on Vriska didn’t really help her appreciate him, after all – but Vriska seemed to be quite passionate about him. And she actually was, but Terezi just didn’t exactly know how much.

The thing that was wrong with Eridan was the fact that he was a prince – Terezi had never really understood how this worked, for she didn’t care about all these things, but she still knew that Eridan was from a much wealthier family than her – who only truly wanted to be with the girl from a more important family than his. And the problem was that there was only one family who was more important than Eridan’s, and that it definitely wasn’t Vriska’s. And when Eridan eventually met Feferi Peixes, he started seeing her and broke up with Vriska, which was something that Terezi’s best friend never really handled.

To make it short, and not get into details – this wasn’t something Terezi would have wanted, if she had been the one telling her story – Vriska ended up murdering Eridan and Feferi out of jealousy. And Terezi knew, and she definitely didn’t support her decision. After all, although the teenager hated everything about her family, she was still pretty keen on justice and wanted to walk in her parents’ footsteps by becoming a brilliant lawyer as well. She understood that Vriska was hurt, and that this had all made her despise both Feferi and Eridan, but she also knew that Vriska shouldn’t have gone this far. And she was hurt, too. She was hurt to see that her best friend had ruined her life so easily. She was hurt to see that she couldn’t do anything to ease her pain. She was hurt to see that she wasn’t good enough for her, no matter how much she actually liked her.

For all those reasons, when she became old enough to go to university, Terezi decided to study law abroad. She couldn’t stand anything about her country anymore. She needed to leave, to start all over, and to go somewhere where she could be good enough for someone and stop them from ruining their lives. She needed a place where she could feel at home, where she could be Terezi Pyrope, and not Latula’s younger sister. That was all she wanted, and going abroad seemed to be her best shot at getting what she truly wanted. Her parents didn’t want to let her leave in the first place, but when Terezi applied to colleges behind their backs and was accepted to one of them, there no longer was a way for them to stop her from doing what she wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure bout this chapter but hey we're finally getting to the important stuff so yeah.

Karkat’s first months at college weren’t exactly the best. He somewhat felt better than back at home, for he was finally away from all the things that constantly reminded him of Sollux, but he still felt as though he would never have what he truly wanted, or as though he would never truly be happy. On top of that, the amount of work the professors gave him stressed him out, and the only way Karkat had found to deal with this was to get cheap alcohol from the local liquor store, and cheap weed from his neighbor – who was some random guy Karkat didn’t really care about called Gamzee. Naturally, whenever Karkat called Dirk and Jake, he told them that everything was okay and that he was doing much better than during the summer, although it wasn’t the case. He didn’t want to worry them, but he also feared that they might tell him to go back home if he told them the truth. And Karkat didn’t want to go back home. He didn’t want to stop working and trying to pass his classes, no matter how stressful it was. At least it kept him busy. At least he could use alcohol and drugs to get his mind off it whenever he started thinking of Sollux too much without being scared of Dirk and Jake finding out about this and being even more worried about him. He didn’t need more than this. He was okay, after all. He just knew that some people definitely felt better than him.

Terezi’s college experience was different from Karkat’s, but also similar to his, in some aspects. She wasn’t sad at all, or at least she didn’t feel sad anymore, for people finally appreciated her for who she was, and had never heard of who Latula or her parents were, and that helped her a lot. She had even managed to get some guy to have a crush on her, and it made her feel much more special than when she was friends with Vriska. Besides, it was absolutely flattering to know that the insufferable prick who never took off his shades and never let his feelings show no matter what happened liked her and not some other girl. And it wasn’t like the sex was bad, so Terezi had no reason to complain about it. The only problem with this relationship was the fact that Dave never talked about his feelings, and that Terezi sometimes was confused about whether he was serious about it or not. The only thing she knew was that she wasn’t, for she was basically using Dave to make herself feel better. She knew it was wrong, but it felt right at the moment, and she had decided not to worry about it all. Another thing Terezi liked to do that she knew wasn’t right but still made her life better, was wasting the money her parents sent her to get expensive liquors and get drunk with Dave and his friends. And that was why Terezi’s college experience was similar to Karkat’s: she used things to numb the pain and act as if everything was okay.

Another thing that made their experiences similar was the fact that, most nights, they both work up in tears from nightmares. Karkat could never really explain and had never told anyone about them. All he knew was that the nightmares were often related to things that had happened during his childhood or Sollux’s death, and that some things Gamzee gave him made them worse than they originally were. Terezi didn’t like to talk about those nightmares either, and even though Dave knew a lot of things about her, she would never tell him about them. She simply couldn’t. No one could know that the things that scared her the most was Eridan’s dead body, and all the blood she had seen when she had found him dead next to Feferi. She couldn’t even admit it herself.

But one night, when both teenagers weren’t expecting it, things somehow started to change. They, of course, didn’t notice it in the first place, but that night probably would be one of the most important nights of both of their lives.

It was one of those nights where Karkat had been smoking with Gamzee since he had gotten back to the dorm after his last class of the day. But it also was one of those nights where everything felt wrong, and Karkat knew that he would end up having nightmares if he decided to sleep. And so, he had asked Gamzee for something that would keep him up all night, and Gamzee had given him what he wanted, as always. But Karkat hadn’t thought about the things that would happen if he did stay up. He hadn’t thought of the fact that the bee-shaped necklace would feel much heavier than usual against his chest. He hadn’t thought of the fact that the other things Gamzee had given him would make him hear Sollux’s voice. He hadn’t thought that staying up was actually much worse and harder to handle than the nightmares, especially when he was high and wasn’t really sure what he had tried with Gamzee anymore. The young man sat on the edge of his bed and sighed loudly. Things never went the way he wanted them to. There was always something that didn’t go according to his plan, and that made Karkat wonder why he kept trying. After all, Sollux had given up before him, when things were looking up. He didn’t really understand why he hadn’t done so until now. Maybe that was the right solution after all. Dying. Ending it all. Maybe Sollux would be there waiting for him. Or maybe he wouldn’t. It didn’t matter anymore. He simply had had enough of this.

Karkat silently walked out of his room and towards the kitchen to grab the few cans of beer he had left in the fridge. He knew this probably wouldn’t be enough to overdose, but god only knew what Gamzee had made him smoke before, so maybe, just maybe, if he mixed it all up it would work. Besides, he could still swallow a few painkillers before going to bed. That would be more than enough, and no one would be there to find him and save him until tomorrow, maybe. Karkat wasn’t even sure. It wasn’t like Gamzee checked up on him after all. Maybe no one would realize that he was dead until Jake would be worried about the fact that he never picked up the phone or texted back anymore. After thinking about this for a few more minutes, Karkat told himself that he didn’t care. It would all be over for him at that point, so why should he have to think about this now?

Terezi quietly slipped out of Dave’s room late on that night. She didn’t want to sleep next to the bright-red-haired boy anymore. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy his company; she simply couldn’t handle it at that moment. And so, she had decided to go out for a smoke. She would get back to his room once she had cleared her mind. It really wouldn’t take her long. She got out of the building and lit her cigarette before taking a long drag, slowly walking and looking up at the sky. It was pretty cold outside, but Terezi didn’t mind. It actually helped feeling slightly less overwhelmed and upset. But soon, Terezi was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard someone mumbling. She followed the voice, wondering who that could be. It was the first time she had ever been up with someone this late in the night.

“Seriously, couldn’t you be quiet?” She asked as soon as she saw something that looked like a human silhouette – it was really hard to tell who it was, or what they looked like, for the moon wasn’t shining really bright despite the lack of clouds in the night sky.

“And couldn’t you mind your own fucking business?” The raspy voice replied. “Some of us are here to try to die in peace, not just to have some late night smoke.”

“Oh, really, now? You’re so sad and you want to die,” Terezi huffed, glancing at the silhouette that had now shifted closer to her. “Tell me, what’s the matter? Your girlfriend broke up with you?”

“Shut the fuck up. You don’t know anything about me, and don’t act like you fucking care. No one ever does. If I did die the way I’m planning to, no one would no-”

“Oh please, spare me the ‘I hate myself and I want to die because no one cares about me’ bullshit. You’re right about one thing, I don’t know you. You’re also right about the fact that I don’t really care about you. But still, I’m just gonna tell you to calmly go back to bed and shut up and try not to die, because I really don’t feel like dealing with you right now.”

“Yeah you’re right, I should just go. I wouldn’t even be able to really kill myself if I tried,” Karkat mumbled as he walked past her and headed towards the building again. “It was nice talking to you, whoever the fuck you are.”

“The name’s Terezi,” she said, putting her cigarette back against her lips to take another drag.

And that was how, on that cold night of November, Terezi Pyrope basically saved Karkat Vantas’ life without being aware of it.


	8. Chapter 8

When Terezi went back to Dave’s room, she had almost forgotten about that weird suicidal guy she had just talked to. He was the least of her worries after all, and even if they stayed at the same dorm, the chances of them ever meeting again were pretty low. She threw a quick glance at Dave, who was still asleep, and snuggled against him, falling fast asleep. This night would be better than what it was in the first place. She felt slightly better now.

Things were slightly different for Karkat. Even though he was thinking about dying anymore, he couldn’t stop thinking. He couldn’t stop thinking of that weird, loud girl who had just talked to him as though they had known each other forever. He couldn’t stop thinking about how, for some reason he couldn’t quite explain, Sollux’s voice had completely disappeared when she started talking to him. He sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed. The effect she had had on him was the weirdest thing he had ever experience. It wasn’t anything like what Sollux did to him at all. It was just different, and Karkat was too sure what this meant. The only thing he knew was that he had to see her again to thank her for what she had done for him that night. He knew this probably didn’t mean anything to her, that she probably thought he was just some random weirdo, but he didn’t really care. He sighed and tried to remember her name. It didn’t sound like a really common name when she had said it, so it would definitely be easy for him to find her again if only he could remember it. But the thing was that he couldn’t. No, no matter how hard he tried, he could only remember someone mumbling random syllables with a cigarette between their teeth. He rolled his eyes and cursed himself for being in the state he was. If he hadn’t been high, maybe he would have had a chance at understanding her name. He eventually decided that he was too tired to care and lied down, quickly falling asleep and hoping that what had just happened would take the nightmares away.

When the young man woke up, he realized that he had slept through his alarm and had missed his first class. He groaned to himself and pulled the blankets closer, rubbing his temples as he yawned loudly. He did remember the previous night. There was no way he would ever forget it, actually. Even though he knew nothing about the girl who had talked to him, he still couldn’t stop thinking of her. He felt weird, almost creepy, because of that though, but for some reason he really wanted to know her. He simply wanted to thank her for what she had done, and maybe become her friend. Yes, having friends other than Gamzee here sounded like a good idea. Karkat sat up and sighed. The only problem was that he couldn’t remember her name. No matter how hard he tried, he still had the same problem as before he fell asleep. He could remember her voice, and how annoying he had thought it was in the first place. He could remember some of the words she had said. He could remember the way she had sounded when she had told him her name, but he couldn’t remember the syllables she had pronounced back then. He rolled his eyes and sighed. His best shot at figuring out who that girl was with how little information he had was Gamzee. He knew a lot of people who stayed at their dorm because of what he did. Maybe he would be able to tell him the girl’s name, or even better, where the room she stayed in was.

After spending a few minutes talking to Gamzee, Karkat found out that the girl he had spoken to most likely was called Terezi. Gamzee hadn’t told him much more about her, apart from the fact that she apparently was friend with some random guy Gamzee didn’t like very much called Dave Strider. Karkat had never heard of that guy before and decided that he was irrelevant. He wasn’t the one he was looking for anyway. The young man then headed downstairs, to the secretary’s office. He knew the woman didn’t like him very much, but she was the only one who could give him more information about Terezi at that point. It wasn’t like he talked to anyone except Gamzee anyway.

“If you’re having troubles getting hot water, I already know because it’s the same thing for everyone, and there’s no point in telling me about that,” the bespectacled woman said as soon as she caught a glance of Karkat.

“I’m not here for that. I was wondering if you could tell me where Terezi’s room is.”

The woman huffed and adjusted her glasses. God, did Karkat hate her. She was everything he despised. She thought too highly of herself and was always getting annoyed whenever people asked her for something, although it was her job here, because it stopped her from gossiping with whoever always called her on the phone.

“Come on, now, you know I can’t tell you that. It’s a matter of privacy, young man. For all I know, you could be willing to hurt her.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Terezi’s one of my classmates and we have a project to work on together,” Karkat lied, trying to keep his tone as low as he could despite the fact that she was getting on her nerves. “She told me to meet her in her room like ten minutes ago or something but she forgot to tell me her room number. I’m not gonna hurt her. I just wanna get this done.”

“You could be lying about that. I’m believe Terezi would have thought of telling you where her room is or of giving you her phone number if you’d really had to work on a project together. That’s common sense, which is something Miss Pyrope does have, unlike some people who live here.”

“Oh please, I know you don’t like me or Gamzee, but I’m only asking you for one fucking thing and the least you could do is do your job and tell me where her goddamn room is. It’s not gonna kill you, is it?”

“My job isn’t to tell you where Terezi’s room is, especially when you have no reason to talk to her.”

“I fucking told you that I’m working on a project with Terezi,” Karkat answered harshly and much louder than he intended. He knew he wouldn’t get anything from Aranea, but he wouldn’t give up. He needed to talk to Terezi again, no matter what it would take.


	9. Chapter 9

Terezi was woken up by Dave around noon. She’d obviously missed all of her classes for that day, but she didn’t really care. She didn’t need to attend all of them to be a brilliant student after all. She yawned and stretched, not really paying attention to what Dave was going on about. It wasn’t that she didn’t care about what he had to say. There was simply something that was distracting her, but she couldn’t exactly tell what it was. She decided to shrug it off and go on about her day: whatever that thing was probably wasn’t that important, or she’d remember it.

A few minutes later, Dave and Terezi walked out of the room hand in hand. They both weren’t too keen on public displays of affections, but sometimes Terezi felt like she had to do these things for Dave. She knew that he probably loved her more than he let show. And most of the time it made her feel guilty. She didn’t love Dave. He was a good friend, and she did enjoy spending time with him, but it was nothing like what it should have been. It was nothing like what it used to be whenever she saw Vriska even if the other girl didn’t feel the same. He made her feel alright, but she wasn’t romantically attracted to him. And she knew feelings wouldn’t magically appear. She had seen it happen between Eridan and Vriska. She knew what kind of damage a relationship like theirs could do, but she still couldn’t tell him. She couldn’t let him go. It was selfish, but Terezi ignored the guilt it caused her more often than not. It was meant to make her feel better, and nothing else.

“I just fucking wanna talk to Terezi,” a raspy voice coming from the secretary’s office half-yelled, snapping Terezi out of her thoughts as she was walking towards the exit of the dorm. She knew she had already heard that voice before, but she couldn’t remember where.

“Sounds like you got a new admirer, Terezi,” Dave commented.

“Yes, I should probably get in there and check out what’s going on. Just wait for me here.”

Dave gave her a small nod and let go of her hand. The small girl opened the door that led to the secretary’s office and interrupted Aranea’s speech about how she couldn’t give him any information because she was supposed to respect students’ privacy.

“What’s the matter in here? Is someone looking for me?”

Karkat froze when he heard the voice. She was there. She had found him. Maybe she had decided to come here because she was looking for him, too. Maybe she cared about him, despite what she had said on the previous night. He turned around and glanced at her. He couldn’t physically recognize her, because of how dark it had been when they first met, but something happened when he caught a glimpse of her. He couldn’t quite tell what it was, though.

“Well, I guess it’s settled then. You two can take this out of my office.”

Terezi nodded and gestured for the lanky boy who apparently knew her to follow her outside. He didn’t look familiar at all, only his voice did. But Terezi still couldn’t remember where she had already heard him.

Karkat followed her silently, not sure what he wanted to tell her. He knew he had meant to thank her for what she had done, but it suddenly sounded stupid. Terezi definitely didn’t look like the kind of girl who really cared about these things. Karkat didn’t quite know what he was getting that impression from.

“What do you want?”

“I… Thanks,” Karkat said hesitantly, chewing on his lip ring instead of looking at her. “Yeah, thanks for last night. It was nice to actually talk to someone. I mean, not we really did talk b-”

“Glad to see you didn’t kill yourself,” Terezi huffed, figuring out that he was the weird guy she had talked to when she went out for a cigarette. “I wouldn’t have liked to have your death on my conscience.”

Karkat didn’t reply. He felt like it was no use telling Terezi about how thankful he was that she had been at the right place at the right time for him. She would probably make a joke out of anything he would say. And so, they both remained silent for a few minutes. It wasn’t awkward, though. It felt right. Karkat wasn’t too sure what was happening to him, but he didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want Terezi to leave. He felt like he needed her.

“Yo, Terezi can we go now? I’m starving and I’ve waited long enough,” Dave said as he walked towards Terezi, sliding his arm around her waist.

Karkat made a face at the sight. He wasn’t too sure what he didn’t like about this, but there was something that angered him. Yet, he still remained silent. He didn’t want to say anything. Maybe Terezi wanted to stay with him, too. Maybe she would tell that guy to leave her alone for a little longer. Maybe a little longer would turn into the rest of the day.

“Yeah, let’s go, Dave,” Terezi said after speding a few seconds thinking of what to say so as to not make things too weird. “I’ll see you around, yeah?” She asked, turning to Karkat who was uncomfortably chewing on his lip ring. “Let me give you my number so we can talk more.”

“No, it’s no fucking use. I’ll just leave you two alone,” Karkat mumbled, walking away. He didn’t know why he had reacted that way when all he really wanted was to get her number and get to know her. He didn’t know why he couldn’t do the things that got him what he wanted, even though they always seemed easy to do.

Terezi blinked and told Dave to wait for her again, following Karkat. She knew she should have simply let him go, but there was something that made really want to get to know him. She couldn’t explain it. It was just something about him. Something that made her think that he was a good person and that she should give him a chance. Something that made her believe that he was different from Dave, or Vriska, or anyone she had been close to before. But she had reacted too late. Karkat had headed back to his room and locked himself inside. And obviously, he wasn’t going to let her in no matter how long she’d stay in front of the door, knocking on it. She didn’t know what had made him want to leave so suddenly. She shrugged and walked away. At least she knew where his room was. She would try to talk to him later.

Karkat spent the rest of the day in his room, cursing himself for being such an idiot and not waiting for Terezi to give him her number at times, and wondering why he had reacted like this. Why had he gotten so jealous when that prick who was wearing shades inside – and who the hell even does that, other than blind people and assholes – wrapped his arm around her? Why had it made him feel this way? He didn’t know her. They weren’t friends. And most importantly, she wasn’t Sollux, and would never be anything like him. Why did he even want to talk to her? She was just another girl. She didn’t mean anything to him. He had no reason to think of her as much as he did. She didn’t care about him anyway. She had just happened to be where he was when he needed someone to remind him that he needed to keep living, and that was it. That girl was nothing to him. He didn’t need to be so upset about what had happened earlier.


End file.
